1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery hunting, and more particularly, to a broadhead tip for an arrow or bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for arrow heads have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a broadhead tip where each of the blades of the broadhead enter the game sequentially with a partial asymmetric blade configuration.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,835 issued to Trotter. However, it differs from the present invention because the Trotter design, like all other known designs, arranges the blades of a broadhead symmetrically about the central axis of the broadhead and arrow shaft.
Specifically, Trotter shows in a primary embodiment that there are a pair of symmetrical delta shape blades. The forward blade strikes the game at the forward most point of the broadhead and both projecting symmetrical wings of the blade enter simultaneously. Trotter has a second delta blade that is offset ninety degrees and it too has both wings enter simultaneously on each side of the arrow shaft.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.